Kajitsu
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: kedatangan mahluk dari luar angkasa sangat berbahaya, banyak orang yang tewas ditambah lagi banyak energi yang menghilang dari muka bumi, dan satu satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah lari dan memiliki sebagian kecil dari kajitsu


name: kajitsu

desclaimer: Naruto buatan masashi kishimoto, Macross series bukan buatan saya, hs dxd buatan ichie ishibumi

author:Dai tenshi raphael

warning:gaje,garing,dll

pair:? x?

chapter 1: The Arive Aragami

Disebuah kota dibumi, yaitu kuoh kini sedang dilanda sebuah kejadian terburuk dalam sejarah, yaitu kedatangan mahluk asing dari atas bumi yang sangat kuat sehingga para manusia tidak dapat mengalahkannya

yaitu adalah Aragami, ia merupakan mahluk seperti monster dengan kemampuan yang sangat tinggi sehingga para manusia tidak dapat melawannya

ia menghancurkan banyak alat sehingga banyak energi yang tidak bisa lagi manusia gunakan seperti listrik

jadi manusia resah disiang hari dan buta di malam hari

namun hanya satu cara yang dapat manusia gunakan untuk bertahan hidup yaitu dengan lari dan bersembunyi

tapi ada satu kekuatan yang tidak manusia sadari, kekuatan itu bernama kajitsu

di sebuah gunung batu*

"hei kali ini giliran mu turun kebawah"

ujar seorang pria dewasa dengan nada serius kepada seseorang itu

"tidak, giliran ku sudah kemarin"

ujar seseorang itu dengan nada serius, karena ia memang sudah kemarin

"tch, apa kau mau kita gelap gulita dan kelaparan disini"

ujar pria dewasa itu dengan nada serius kepada orang itu

"heh kenapa bukan kau saja yang turun?"

tanya balik orang itu kepada pria dewasa itu dengan nada sedikit frustasi

karena tak tahan dengan pertengkaran akhirnya

"kalau tidak masalah biarlah aku yang turun"

ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan nada serius kepada orang-orang itu

"kau siapa? "

tanya pria dewasa itu dengan nada heran kepada pemuda pirang itu

"ah kau anak baru itu kah, boleh saja"

ujar orang itu dengan nada santai kepada pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan nada santai

dibekali survival knife, kini pemuda pirang itu sedang berjalan mencari bahan makanan yang masih layak makan untuk dibawa

"tch orang-orang itu ngerti nya kalau mau ngorbanin orang"

ujar pria berambut kuning itu dengan nada lelah kepada dirinya sendiri

dengan santai pria kuning itu menyeleksi bahan makanan yang masih layak dan yang tidak

"hmm ini kadaluarsanya, huft untung baru dua bulan"

ujar pria kuning itu mendesah lega sambil melihat roti yang ada di rak itu

dengan cepat ia mengambil semuanya lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tas lalu mencari bahan lainnya

ia mengambil hal hal yang dianggap penting seperti banyaknya sabun mandi, roti, senter, ramen instan,dan lain lain

lalu dengan sigap ia menuju keluar lalu mencoba kembali ke gunung tempat melarikan diri dari aragami

dengan langkan cepat pria kuning itu berjalan mencoba menjauh dari tempat itu

namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan dengan bentuk manusia dan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati luar lorong

pria kuning itu sudah bersiap-siap guna kabur jika itu adalah aragami

"t,.. tolong apa ada orang"

ujar suara bayangan itu yang menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan pakaian seragam sma kuoh

"hm? "

pria kuning itu datang menghampiri orang itu

"syukurlah ternyata masih ada orang, to tolong selamatkan aku dari tempat ini"

ujar pemuda coklat itu dengan nada sangat tertekan kepada pria pirang itu

"hmm kau bukan dari tempat ku yah?"

tanya pria pirang itu dengan nada serius kepada pemuda coklat itu

"ya, tapi tolong aku"

ujar pemuda coklat itu dengan nada sendu kepada pria pirang itu

"baiklah, mungkin mereka masih menerima orang lagi"

ujar pria pirang itu dengan nada santai kepada pemuda coklat itu

"ah terima kasih, nama ku adalah hyodo issei"

ujar pemuda coklat itu dengan nada cukup bersemangat kepada pria pirang itu

"hm nama ku adalah namikaze naruto"

ujar pria pirang itu dengan nada santai kepada issei

lalu mereka pun berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat perlindungan

grasak grusuk*

kini naruto dan issei sudah memasuki sebuah lorong

dan terlihatlah seekor anjing bila dilihat kepalanya ada tiga

"tch aragami fase ketiga type cerberus kah? "

batin naruto mendecih kesal kepada anjing itu

namun kini issei yang sudah membatu kini mulai mau lari dan berteriak

"hwaaa"

dengan cepat issei berlari menjauhi anjing itu dan naruto

sing*

kini anjing itu melihag issei dan naruto dengan wajah seram

lalu berlari kearah issei

"tch, dia menarik perhatian cerberus"

ujar naruto dengan nada kesal melihat issei yang diburu cerberus

"apa peduliku? "

tiba-tiba sisi gelap naruto muncul

apa pedulinya,apa ia harus menyelamatkannya disaat nyawanya juga terancam?

"to tolong aku!!"

teriak issei yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh cerberus

"ya sudah lah, kau merepotkan"

dengan cepat Naruto mencoba berlari menuju cerberus

graaa*

dengan cepat cerberus berbalik, dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menuju Naruto

"tch"

dengan santai Naruto segera menusukkan survival knife nya kearah cerberus itu

blarr*

dengan cepat sebuah petir menyambar dari tempat Naruto yang menusukkan survival knife nya

"eh"

dengan cepat petir itu masuk kedalam tangan kanan Naruto dan seketika itu juga

matilah cerberus itu

"dia berbeda"

batin Naruto melihat bangkai cerberus yang perlahan-lahan menghilang

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

ujar Naruto pada issei yang kini sudah tidak terlalu ketakutan lagi setelah kematian cerberus

dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang dan tidak ada bersuara guna menghindari serangan yang seperti tadi

mereka berhasil mencapai tempat perlindungan Naruto,namun kini tempat itu hancur karena fase keempat type vajra dimana itu sudah sangat besar

"ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita harus dapat mencari tempat yang lain"

ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada issei

dan issei hanya bisa menuruti saja,dan pergilah mereka berdua menuju tempat lain

ketika hari sudah hampir malam,kini Naruto dan issei sampai disuatu tempat dimana cukup sepi

"to tolong aku"

kini sebuah suara lemah terdengar di telinga Naruto dan issei

lalu mereka berdua berjalan mencari tempat suara itu

ketika itu terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut hijau,kini sudah tertidur dijalanan

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? "

tanya Naruto pada gadis yang berada di depan nya dengan nada khawatir

"aku lapar, aku belum makan selama seminggu"

ujar gadis itu dengan tatapan lelah terpancar di wajahnya yang cukup anggun

"hei, mati karena kelaparan itu adalah hal konyol"

ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"Naruto-san aragami fase kedua type kongou ada di arah kanan mu sejauh 30 meter"

ujar issei dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"aragami type kongou fase kedua? tch ini akan sama seperti melawan salah satu dari wws dengan senjata"

ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada issei

"issei kau jaga dia, aku akan melawan kongou itu"

ujar naruto yang meyiapkan kembali survival knifenya dan masuk kuda-kuda bertarung

"baiklah naruto-san"

ujar issei dengan nada serius kepada naruto yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan kongou

namun ketika issei melihat kebelakang kini ada type dan fase kongou yang sama

kini ada dua kongou yang mengapit mereka bertiga

"tch sekarang kita harus bagaimana? "

batin Naruto panik dengan melihat dua kongou ini

" _Aimo Aimo Neede Ruushe"_

tiba-tiba gadis berambut hijau itu bernyanyi dengan nada merdu

dan seketika tubuh Naruto merasa ada yang aneh,ditambah kini tangan kanannya berubah menjadi tangan besi dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari tangannya

"apa ini? "

batin Naruto kaget melihat tangannya

"seperti yang kuduga, aku merasakan reaksi coschafold, gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melawan kongou"

ujar gadis berambut hijau itu dengan nada serius dan sedikit keras

dengan cepat naruto mengangguk dab bertarung dengab kecepatan kilat melawan kongou

blar blar*

kongou ingin memukulnya dengan tangan kiri kongou,namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkisnya

dan melakukan counter dengan memukul Kongou hingga terpental jauh sekali

"sugoi"

batin issei melihat kekuatan Naruto yang baru

"heh dengan ini kita bisa menang"

ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada issei dan gadis berambut hijau itu

sementara itu gadis berambut hijau itu, tersenyum ramah melihat hal itu

"dengan ini kuakhiri"

ujar naruto sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan petirnya lagi lalu menghantamkannya kearah kedua kongou itu

*duarr*

sebuah ledakan tercipta dengan besar dan membuat banyak hewan lari dari tempat itu

membuat sebuah kawah yang besar sekali

dan mereka pun dengan cepat lari menuju sebuah rumah disana

dan masuklah mereka kedalam rumah itu, yang ternyata cukup aman

"makanlah"

kini naruto menyodorkan sebuah roti kepada gadis berambut hijau itu

"baiklah"

ujar gadis itu santau, lalu ia pun memakan roti itu

"mungkin lain kali kita harus memasak daging monster itu"

ujar issei mencoba bercanda kepada kedua temannya

"kurasa itu bisa dilakukan"

ujar gadis itu dengan nada santai sambil memegang roti yang sudah tinggal stengah di tangan kanannya

"tolong jangan bercanda"

ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada kedua teman barunya

"itu benar, aku bisa mengolahnya"

ujar gadis berambut hijau itu dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"ya tapi ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan dengan mu"

ujar issei sambil memandang gadis berambut hijau itu dengan nada santai

"benar juga"

ujar naruto dengan nada yang menandakan ia lupa

"nama ku Ranka Lee"

ujar gadis berambut hijau dengan nada santai kepada naruto dan issei

"lee? "

tiba-tiba naruto membayangkan seorang pria berambut mangkok dengan pakaian hijau super ketat seperti kodok

"kau orang cina yah? "

tanya issei dengan nada santai kepada ranka

"ah hampir benar, aku half cina dan half jepang"

ujar ranka kepada issei dan naruto

"pantas saja ada "lee" dibelakang namanya"

ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada ranka

"ya, benar karena ada hal itu membuat ku sering di tertawakan teman ku"

ujar ranka dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"tapi aku belum tahu umur kalian, sepertinya kalian lebih muda dari ku"

ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada issei dan ranka

"ah aku berumur 16 tahun"

ujar issei dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"kalau aku berumur 15 tahun"

ujar ranka dengan nada santai

"benar aku yang paling tua, aku berumur 20 tahun"

ujar Naruto santai kepada yang lain

dab mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bersenda gurau

tbc

author note

author minta maap soalnya gak bisa update fic, banyak data fic author hilang jadi aku tidak bisa mengupdatenya huhuhuhu

dan author harap maklum dengan gaya tulisan author yang begini, itu karena author tulisnya di android hehe


End file.
